A conventional computer system for playing a computer game comprises a game unit, control pads, an amplifier, a speaker, and a display unit. The game unit comprises a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a ROM (Read-Only Memory), a RAM (Random Access Memory), an image data output unit, a sound data output unit, a CD-ROM drive, CD-ROM I/F (InterFace), a N/W (NetWork) I/F, and pad I/Fs.
A computer game is stored in a CD-ROM. The CD-ROM is placed in the CD-ROM drive. The computer game is loaded from the CD-ROM into the RAM via the CD-ROM drive and the CD-ROM I/F by the CPU executing a load command in the ROM. The computer game is played by driving the control pad through the pad I/F. Further, a game image is displayed on the display unit by the image data output unit. A game sound is reproduced through the speaker by the sound data output unit and the amplifier.
Almost the computer games are played by one person. On the other hand, in a competing type game, a opponent is a program of the competing type game. Therefore, once a game player has won the programmed opponent, the game player loses interest in the competing type game, because the game player masters a winning pattern of the competing type game.
Therefore, in a recently competing type game, the opponent is a human. Namely, the recently competing type game is played at the same time by two or more than human players. Further, a conventional computer system for playing a computer game is connected with a network via the N/W I/F. Therefore, all game players are able to play a same computer game on the network.
In a conventional competing type game, score points are gotten by winning a opponent. For example, in a fighting type game of the conventional competing type game, the score points of the fighting game are determined by times of knocking down a character of a opponent. The score points are displayed on a display unit with the name of the winner game player.
In a conventional computer system for playing a computer game, however, there are disadvantages in that score points of the competing type game such as a fighting type game are not correctly in correspondence with a skill of a game player, because if a opponent is weak the score points are to be a high score, if a opponent is strong the score points are to be a low score.